Ryougi Shiki
|-|Shiki= |-|Shiki with Kanesada Kuji= |-|Void Shiki= Summary Shiki Ryougi (両儀式, Ryōgi Shiki) is the protagonist of Kara no Kyoukai and the bearer of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, allowing her to see death and bring it upon anything "alive" for as long as she can run her knife across its Lines of Death. Hailing from a family of demon hunters, she developed two personalities as per her family's custom, a cold, feminine personality referred to as "Shiki" and a cheerful, masculine personality called "SHIKI". But she lost SHIKI after a suicide attempt left her in a coma for two years. After awakening, she comes to work at Touko Aozaki's Garan no Dou detective agency, handling supernatural threats as a way to vent her own frustrations and recurring bloodlust. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B, Unknown with Wish Granting Name: Ryougi Shiki Origin: Kara no Kyoukai Gender: Female Age: 19-20 (in the first volume), 30s as of Mirai Fukuin Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Clairvoyance, Expert Swordswoman, Conceptual Manipulation and Death Manipulation via her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Shiki can cut down anything regardless of its durability by tracing its Lines of Death with an edged weapon, even slicing apart concepts and abstract abilities like Fujino Asagami's telekinesis), Statistics Amplification (Her self-suggestion unlocks her true fighting skills only while she's wielding a sword), Power Nullification (The 500-Year Mystery of her family's katana, Kanesada Kuji, can slice apart barriers and Bounded Fields simply by removing it from the sheath), Can interact with intangible objects, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Possession | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Reality Warping, possible Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation and Law Manipulation (Claims to be able to rewrite the laws governing atomic matter, go back in time to change the evolution and development of all life, and restructure the laws and orders of the world) Attack Potency: Wall level (Her blows have been compared to cannonballs when she is giving it her all), Can ignore conventional durability with her Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Can kill inanimate and animate things, even concepts, by cutting their lines of death) | At least Wall level (Is physically no different than her normal personality), Unknown with Wish Granting (She claims to be able to restructure the laws and orders of the world laws, rewrite the laws governing atomic matter, go back in time to change the evolution and development of all life or annihilate reality. However, she has never actually performed any of those feats and Word of God states that she would only be able to fight defensively against a Servant, but it was not elaborated how or why) Speed: Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic (Dodged an explosion at close range) with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to Touko Aozaki, a magus who fought Aoko Aozaki, a Magician who can battle Servants like Archer) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Servants, such as Archer) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class (Her most powerful blow was compared to a cannonball) | At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived punches which can take down walls but was knocked out) | At least Wall level Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods without any signs of fatigue, she also has incredible pain tolerance, being unfazed even after getting her arm twisted at such unnatural angles that it needed to be amputated) | Unknown Range: Around 3 meters with her knives, 9 meters with her Katana. Unknown with Wish Granting as Void Shiki. Standard Equipment: Her knife, her magical prosthetic arm (containing a hidden knife), and Kanesada Kuji, the Ryougi family katana. *'Kanesada Kuji:' The Ryougi clan's 500-year old katana. Due to its old age, it has a high level of Mystery, allowing it to easily slice apart barriers and Bounded Fields like the one that isolated her from space simply by drawing it from its scabbard. Intelligence: Shiki is inept socially, being bitter, blunt, and to the point while feeling out of place in modern society. However, due to her traditional upbringing, she became an incredibly skilled swordswoman, being equivalent to Taiga Fujimura, a fifth-dan black belt who would've been ranked higher if she wasn't banned from tournaments, despite being in her late teens and early twenties for most of the series. In addition, the self-suggestion placed on her allows her to fight with even greater skill while wielding a sword instead of a knife. She is also a fairly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, easily dispatching the bullies that were attacking Enjou Tomoe without getting struck once even as she took her time to lengthen the pain they felt. In combat she is ruthless and bloodthirsty when she has designated someone as a target to kill, slaying her foes without remorse and killing anything that threatens her livelihood and the ones she cares about. Weaknesses: Shiki needs to hit her opponent to properly use her Mystic Eyes. She can only fight at her full potential with a sword, rather than her knife. | Void Shiki is rather apathetic and lackadaisical, and thus will not take things seriously most of the time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: An extremely rare type of Mystic Eyes, that are classified as the highest rank, Rainbow, making it an ability on the level of Divine Spirits. The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, allows Shiki to visualize the concept of death in others as lines. While this ability is rooted in her eyes, even if she were to go blind or lose her eyes, she could "see" them anyways. By cutting along these lines and points, something that takes no real exertion, the fated destruction of the relevant part is realized. Due to this, it ignores all forms of defense, and the death it brings is absolute. Wounds it causes cannot be regenerated, and when someone dies to them, it destroys them utterly, bypassing even reincarnation. Due to her connection to Akasha, the Root of all things, her eyes are extremely powerful, and is several ranks higher than other Mystic Eyes of Death Perception users such as Shiki Tohno, allowing her to kill concepts, such as the future perceived by a clairvoyant. Magical Prosthetic Arm: Shiki's prosthetic arm allows her to grab things from a distance and affect the intangible, such as ghosts. Ryougi Shiki (Void): Her third personality, that can be said to be directly connected to the root of all things (Akasha). Due to her connection to the Root, she can be described as an "almighty wish-granting device" as she has the ability to grant wishes. She claims to be able to restructure the laws and orders of the world laws, rewrite the laws governing atomic matter, go back in time to change the evolution and development of all life or annihilate reality. However, she has never utilized these abilities, so it is uncertain if these are simply empty boasts. Key: Base | Void Shiki Others Notable Victories: Rot Spinne (Masadaverse) Rot's Profile Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!) Celty's Profile (Note: Base Shiki was used, Speed was Equalized) Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's Profile (Note: Pre-7th Division Arc Mob and Base Shiki were used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Richard Spender (Paranatural) Spender's Profile (Note: Base Shiki was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kara no Kyōkai Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Anime Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Female Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers‏‎ Category:Neutral Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Adults Category:Split Personalities Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier